Honey eyed hero
by Hellotheredarling
Summary: After running into his ex at a bar Derek needs someone to rescue him from what could only be a disastrous night. Stiles could be an unexpected hero.


_I'm not sure how good this is. I wrote it when I was half asleep and I'm still not a very good writer so please just be patient with me and any feed back is welcomed._

_If you want me to write a second chapter let me know and I'll try to get started on it as soon as possible._

**Honey eyed hero**

Derek had known it was a bad idea to come to the bar tonight. It's always a bad idea to come to the bar. The reason it's a bad idea to come to the bar was currently walking towards him, head held high, hips swaying seductively, predatory look on her face.

He didn't know why he had expected anything different, it was her after all who had first shown him this place, so why wouldn't she be here? She had as much right as him, even more so maybe, but it was still a surprise to see her after all this time. She was almost in front of him by the time his shock had worn off. Looking around he realised there was no way he could escape the bar before she reached him. He would just have to suck it up and deal with it, there was no other option.

The closer she got, the faster Derek's heartbeat became. His discomfort had to be written across his face as he quickly tried to force a smile. Finally stopping in front of him the woman looked him up and down, predatory smile growing to match the hungry look in her eyes large eyes. Derek took a deep breath and prepared to greet her as confidently as he could. He was about to speak when an arm wrapped around his waist casually.

At first he thought it was the woman's arm but upon further inspection he noticed she was holding a drink in one hand whilst the other played with a loose strand of hair. Relief and panic mixed together as Derek tried to work out who the arm could belong to whilst at the same time grateful that the woman wasn't touching him. Schooling his expression he tried to remain calm as he turned in the loose hold the stranger had on him.

The arm belonged to a young man, probably in his late teens, who had a colourful drink in one hand and a sheepish yet confident smile. To anyone else in the room it would seem like the two of them were good friends if not more.

Removing himself from the strangers hold Derek turned his back on the woman and raised a single eyebrow at the boy. Taking a step towards Derek the boy leaned in to speak in his ear.

"You looked like you could use some help, just go with it." The boy whispered before pressing a chaste kiss to Derek's cheek.

Derek stayed frozen on the spot for a moment trying to work out what the hell was happening. After a couple of minutes of silence the woman cleared her throat at the same time as the boy elbowed him in the ribs. Fake smile fixed back in place Derek turned so he was facing them both.

"Derek darling, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend here?" the woman asked gesturing towards the boy. Fighting back the panic that was threatening to surface Derek smiled stiffly, his jaw was starting to hurt at the effort.

"Of course, Kate this is…" he began before realising he didn't know the boy's name. Catching on quickly the boy spoke up, finishing the sentence with no hesitation.

"I'm Stiles." He cut in holding out a hand for her to shake. Kate dismissed the hand with a barely concealed look of revulsion as she turned back to Derek.

"I didn't know you had any…friends." Kate sneered switching her gaze back and forth between the two men as she looked them both up and down, lingering longer on Derek than Stiles. Before Derek could even think about responding Stiles stepped forward, placing himself between Derek and Kate, with a wide smile on his face.

"Yeah, me and Derek have been…friends, for a while, right Der?" The younger boy stated confidently not missing Kate's growing anger. Derek hid a smirk at seeing his ex loosing her confidence before he responded.

"Oh yeah me and Stiles are pretty close." He said playing along.

"Oh? How close?" Kate asked looking between the pair with a calculating look. Looking at Derek Stiles raised an eyebrow as if asking how far Derek wanted to go with this. Derek scanned the room as he tried to work out how he wanted to play this. He wasn't sure if he had the nerve to do the first thing that came to mind but it seemed like the best option. There wasn't anyone else he knew in the bar, no one he knew even came to this part of town, so no one would know. Was it worth it? Just to get on up on Kate. He thought it was.

Without giving Stiles any warning Derek smoothly pulled the younger to his chest, wrapping an arm around his waist, and softly cupping his jaw. Quickly closing the distance between them before he could change his mind Derek pressed their lips together. The kiss only lasted a few seconds but Derek definitely felt something. He wasn't sure what to think of it. Maybe it was just because he wasn't used to kissing a guy? Maybe it was just the thrill of pissing off his ex? Either way it felt good. He wouldn't say no to doing it again and judging by Stiles slightly glazed over expression Derek guessed he wasn't alone with that thought.

Stiles and Derek remained close, neither of them breaking eye contact until a loud cough nearby startled them back to reality. They boys turned back to Kate with matching blushes staining their cheeks. Although Derek no longer had his arms around Stiles the two boys were still standing closer than before.

"I guess you guys are closer than I thought." She said addressing the pair before turning to speak directly to Derek "I didn't know you were one of them." She sneered.

Even if Derek wasn't 'one of them' judging by the expression on Stiles face the younger boy was. For some reason the hurt expression Stiles was trying to hide caused Derek to be more frustrated with Kate than anything else she had done recently. She could hurt him as much as she wanted, she obviously had no problem doing that, but there was no reason for Stiles to get hurt, he had nothing to do with this except for trying to help a stranger.

Derek had been polite. He had stopped himself from saying anything that could cause an argument. He had even kissed a stranger just to get a reaction out of her but he wouldn't let her hurt Stiles. Wrapping a loose arm possessively around Stiles waist Derek pulled the boy too him as he glared at his ex.

"I think you should leave now." He snarled at the blonde woman. Twisting to look at Stiles, Derek found him staring at his feet with a new found interest looking as though he would rather be anywhere else.

"Actually, feel free to stay. We're leaving. Come on Stiles, I'll take you home." Derek said turning his back on Kate ignoring her shriek of outrage. Lifting Stiles chin with a single finger he brushed his thumb over the smaller boys bottom lip and looked into his eyes.

"Ready to get out of here?" he whispered gently taking the boys hand. Stiles didn't answer instead he just nodded slightly before leading the way to the door.

Once they were safely out of the bar and out of Kate's sight Derek stopped walking. Stiles tilted his head to the side and looked at Derek questionably. Derek took a deep breath.

"I just wanted to thank you. You didn't have to do that." At Stiles indifferent shrug Derek placed a hand at the nape of his neck rubbing rhythmically. "Really, there was no reason for you to do that for anyone let alone a complete stranger."

"It was nothing. I've been in that situation before, I'm guessing she's your ex?" Stiles paused, only continuing at Derek's nod of confirmation. " and I wish someone had stepped in to rescue me." He finished with a sheepish smile before returning his gaze to the ground looking anything but confident for the first time tonight. Derek was surprised to find the whole thing endearing. What was going on with him? He never thought things like this. He never did things like this he thought looking at the hand still resting on Stiles neck. Clearing his throat Derek squeezed the boys neck gently to gain his attention.

"Thank you. Whatever you think you didn't have to do it." Stiles tried to speak but Derek placed his free hand over the younger boy's mouth. "Will you let me take you out to dinner? To apologise for my ex's horrible behaviour then if you won't let me thank you." He asked before remembering that he was still covering the Stiles mouth. Smiling slightly he continued speaking "one blink for yes, two for no." he teased, a playful gleam in his eyes.

Derek watched closely as Stiles slowly, purposely blinked very slowly once. Pulling back his hand to reveal Stiles wide smile Derek let out a small laugh as he took the opportunity to look at the younger boy properly for the first time. He really was beautiful with his wide honey eyes and full lips which Derek couldn't wait to taste again. He had to get them away from here before he did something he would regret. No matter had happened this evening he wanted to take things slowly. He wanted to take his time and get to know Stiles completely.

"Come on." Stiles said tugging on Derek's wrist gently before reaching down further to tangle their fingers together. "If you're not busy now there is a great restaurant not too far from here." At Derek's hesitation Stiles dropped his hand taking a step backward and rubbing at his own neck awkwardly. "or not. It's up to you. I don't want you to feel pressured or anything. I mean I am a complete stranger and well it was your idea. But that doesn't mean you want to go now or a..." Stiles stopped speaking as Derek touched their lips together in more of a slight brush than a full kiss. Even if it wasn't a full kiss it still succeeded in shutting the short haired boy up momentarily.

"Stiles I would love to go out with you. Now please, shut up." Derek said causing Stiles face to light up in a brilliant smile. The older boy struggled to hold back a laugh at Stiles obvious excitement, the boy was practically jumping up on down on the spot. Sighing in amusement Derek grabbed Stiles hand and dragged him in the direction he had pointed earlier.

This boy was certainly something.

**The End**


End file.
